


The Reunion

by deadfoxforcutie



Category: Futurama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadfoxforcutie/pseuds/deadfoxforcutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years apart, the planet express crew is brought back together for one last mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“That used to be us, over there.” Fry gestured to a young robosexual couple across the hill from them. A young man and a manbot, the manbot playfully feeding his boyfriend grapes before kissing him tenderly.

“Used to be?” Bender gave his husband a confused look, “we’re still like that!” 

“Yeah,” Fry put his head against Bender’s shoulder, “except now we’re old.” 

“Speak for yourself, meatbag. You’re the old one.” 

“You’re pretty old yourself, Bender,” Fry warmly replied, “I can hear your joints creak when you move.” 

Bender grumbled in response, he knew Fry was right. They sat quietly together in the warm spring air, hand in hand, enjoying the breeze and each other’s company on a park bench in central park. Fry played at the metal band on his husband’s metal finger, unable to sit still even in his old age. 

They were just beginning to fall asleep on the bench when Leela approached. 

“Hey guys,” she said, “sorry I’m late. Work stuff.” 

“That’s okay, Leela,” Fry replied, “we’re in no rush.” 

Unsurprising that Leela was still working at her age. Fry and Bender had already retired a few years ago, and she stuck around to become the current CEO of Planet Express. 

“Where do you wanna do lunch?” she asked, “I was thinking we could go to that new neptunian fusion place everyone’s blogging about.” 

The three of them strolled out of the park together, Fry and Bender holding each other’s hands.

 

* * *

 

That night, sound asleep in bed wrapped in each other’s arms, they were awoken by Fry’s cellphone on the bedside table loudly playing ‘I’m Walking on Sunshine’, the sudden harsh blue glow of the screen flooding their bedroom. 

“Ugh,” Fry raised his groggy head off his pillow, “who calls at this hour?” 

Bender was unable to rouse himself to give a real answer, so he just moaned in complaint.

“Hello? Who is this?” Fry asked into the phone, “Amy! I haven’t spoken to you in years…… oh… the Professor’s old lab? Yeah, I’ll see you there soon.” 

Bender propped himself up on his elbow.

“Was that Amy Wong?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Fry replied, “I guess something happened and we have to go to the professor’s old lab right away.” 

Fry slowly stood up and clumsily slid into his pants, then began tugging a shirt on in the dark. 

“Ugh, fine,” Bender said as he made his way out of the room, “I’ll start the coffee.”


	2. The Reveal

“Hello, old friends,” Zoidberg greeted his slowly shuffling old coworkers into the professor’s old lab, his new home, “welcome to my home, why not?” 

“Your home?” Hermes asked, “since when do you own property?” 

“Since the professor left it to me in his will!” he replied, “now follow me up to the announcing room. The professor and Amy are already waiting for us.”

 

* * *

 

“Good news, everyone!” The professor announced to the room of his old colleagues. 

“The news is good?” Leela prodded, “I was told it was awful news.” 

“Oh yes, that’s right,” he responded, his voice now suddenly sad, “incredibly awful news.” 

He went silent, blanking out. 

“Well!?” Leela demanded. 

“Oh, right. Well, long ago, in an alternate timeline, the alternate version of Fry asked the alternate version of myself if there was a way to travel back in time to January 1st, 2000. I’ll let the alternate version take it from here.” 

At this, a ghostly blue apparition of the professor appeared in the middle of the room. 

“Hello everyone, is my connection working?” He asked. 

“Just a second,” Amy responded, adjusting the device the apparition was projecting from, making him appear more clear, “there we go.” 

“Perfect. Now, to continue. Long ago, I was approached by the Fry of my timeline to come up with a way for him to travel back in time so he could continue living his life in the 21st century because he was a wittle baby and his latest romantic advance on Leela had been rejected.”

At this, the room burst into laughter. 

“Why is everyone laughing!?” the hologram of the professor yelled, “nothing I said was funny!” 

“Sorry,” Leela said, wiping a tear from her eye, “the way you phrased that made it sound like Fry had a thing for me. Can you imagine?” 

“That’s exactly what I meant!” he hollered in response.

They all laughed again. 

“Oh, what a riot,” the flesh-professor said at last, wiping off his glasses with his shirt, “we can all laugh at the absurdity of Fry dating anyone other than Bender at another time though. This is serious.” 

“Incredibly!” the hologram professor added, “the point is this: I consulted your timeline’s version of myself to help me invent this fantastical time travel device, and in the process of playing around with the unknowable fabric of reality, we inadvertently punctured a hole in the cosmic soup around Fry’s already unstable space-time matrix!”

“My space time matrix is unstable?” Fry asked, “what does that mean?” 

“It means,” the hologram professor replied, “all the messing around with space/time you and every iteration of you has done has confused the space-erinos and time-orbs, and me and myself’s playing god has imparted them with sentience and the strong desire to send you back to the 21st century.” 

“So, what does that all mean?” Fry asked 

“It means if you don’t go back through the time hole I ripped open, the very nature of reality will be torn apart at the seams!” 

“This is all well and good,” Leela replied, “but this also sounds more made up than anything else you’ve ever said.” 

“I don’t see you discovering and naming previously unheard of basic elements of objective reality!” the hologram professor snapped back, “I’m taking a nap now. Goodbye!” 

His hologram clicked off.

“This is very exciting, but why am I here?” Hermes finally added, “it’s 4 am.”

“Oh, for the drama of it all,” the professor responded, “now, who wants to take the old planet express ship to go pick up the last piece I need to finish the machine I’ll be using to thrust Fry through this time hole?”

“Well, wait,” Fry said, “isn’t there some other way? Do I have to go to the past through this time hole?” 

“You heard the other me, Fry,” the professor responded, “you have to go into this time-hole or the universe is over.” 

“You can’t just take Fry away from me like that you batty old man,” Bender yelled at the professor, “especially without letting me say goodbye!” 

“Oh my, you have plenty of time to say goodbye! The time hole doesn’t reach critical levels of bad for another month.” 

“I thought it was incredibly urgent,” Leela asked, “why are we here at 4 am?” 

“I’m very old. 4 am for me is like noon for you people.” 

“You are very old,” Leela pushed further, “shouldn’t you be in the near death star?” 

“Feh!” the professor tossed his hands in the air, “like that over-hyped nursing home could keep me in. Now you people go get your beauty sleep, come back here tomorrow and we can begin this very important mission.” 

The group filed out of the room, the uncomfortable murmur of not knowing what to say surrounding them. They quietly parted ways and went home, Zoidberg sadly waving them goodbye from the front door. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the sad part and I've been dreading writing this

The door to Fry and Bender’s home softly slid shut, the auto lock mechanism faintly clicking into place behind them.   
They sat down next to each other on their couch, silent for a while. Letting the realization they would have to part ways soon sink in.  
“Fry,” Bender said, breaking the silence at last, “I don’t want you to leave.”   
“I know, hun. I don’t want to leave either.”   
It was still dark out, the soft grey light barely making its way through the blinds of their living room window. Outside, soft drizzle began tapping against the window, slowly drumming into a steady downpour. They sat like this for a while, unable to fully process the reality of the situation they now found themselves in, holding each other as the rain beat down on the roof of their tiny house.   
Fry gently kissed Bender’s forehead and walked over to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. The air was still in their apartment, neither willing to confront what they both knew they had to. The coffee finished brewing, and Fry brought it back to the couch. They held each other, words unable to bring them the solace they needed. They slept on the couch, quietly in their own world as the rain came down and the coffee Fry brewed went cold.   
In the new rays of morning light, they woke up and cried together.   
“Bender,” Fry spoke through tears, “I don’t wanna live without you.”   
Bender felt his circuitry overworking, emotions this heavy put a strain on the computing power that was already outdated when they first met.  
“Me either Fry.”   
“Hey,” Fry said, wiping snot from his nose with the back of his hand, “maybe there’s a way out.”   
“What do you mean?”   
“Well, the professor is always going on about how things are catastrophic but we always manage to fix it.”   
“Y-yeah. That’s true.”   
“So we can probably fix it this time, too.”   
Bender took his face out of Fry’s chest, which he had been weeping into, and looked up. Fry gave him a watery smile.   
“Yeah,” Bender said, “let’s kick this thing’s ass. Like we used to all the time!”   
They shared a passionate kiss, feeling that things might just work out.   
They rode their new wave of optimism all the way through the morning, right up to the professor’s lab.


End file.
